


No Truth Out There

by reiley



Series: WIAD Home Game [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: writerinadrawer, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s monsters in this city, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Truth Out There

**Author's Note:**

> *written using the prompt: [4.01](http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer/131607.html)
> 
> originally posted 06/14/10

* * *

There’s monsters in this city, you know.

Johnny C used to tell stories. Used to go out at night, tell you, _‘Stay put’_ and _‘Don’t follow me’_. Used to bring back trinkets for you. ‘Souvenirs,’ he called ‘em. A patch, well-worn and ripped from dark cloth, with a funny white honeycomb on it. A plank of wood, rusty nail, covered in blood.

 _‘I've been waiting for this, Trix,’_ he’d say, laughing manic, arms raised overhead. He always had them wild eyes – lightning electric, not the dull and drunken haze of the others.

But he left the squat that one night and come morning he was still gone. Riff said Johnny C split, said he got fed up of looking after you all the time, said he probably found someone better, someone _useful_. You almost wish that was true.

But you’ve seen ‘em in the alleys when shadows get thrown into light. The figure, he comes; the one nobody talks about. Stepping out of murky depths into headlamps too bright for your eyes, standing tall, long coat fluttering and the fog surrounding him like that Cigarette Smoking Man Johnny C used to watch on the telly.

And you know Johnny C ain’t coming back.

* * *


End file.
